


His. (Draco Malfoy x Male Reader)

by Lokis_Prince, The_King_Caesar_Salad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Prince/pseuds/Lokis_Prince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_Caesar_Salad/pseuds/The_King_Caesar_Salad
Summary: Just thought i'd say that I've written this already on Wattpad! My Username is the same along with the title name





	1. A/N

Hi...I'm Adrien...Anywayyyyy... If I ever write something like ( Connor watched Draco through his silver strands of hair) just read it differently because it's easier to write like that for me.I'll try and change it when I proofread but there's a high chance I'll forget 

You're the son of Bellatrix Lestrange (Not biologically. You were adopted ), Part Dragon so you have horns you hide them in your hair (Or with a spell). Also, you have slight anxiety 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
(M/N) Lestrange

Pure-Blood

Slytherin

Actually Kind for being a Slytherin, Protective, Short tempered, Cunning and smart.

11 (First year) etc

(H/C) = Hair colour

(H/L) = Hair Length

(E/C) = Eye colour.

(P/N) = Pet's name


	2. First Day Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought i'd say that I've written this already on Wattpad! My Username is the same along with the title name

**Your POV**

I stand next to Draco waiting while he says goodbye to his mother and father, I hug mother one last time before Draco and I head onto the train, Draco immediately went off on his own so I found a quiet cart on my own. I sat there for a while before there was a small polite knock on the door. I looked over as someone opened it a little "Uh.. Sorry but could my friend and I sit in here with you...Everywhere else is full" The male said sheepishly I simply nod, The male came in with another male trailing after him. I noticed one of them immediately. A Weasley. The boy with glasses sat opposite me closes to the door while the Weasley sat away from me. I turned my head around and stared out the window before the boy with glasses quietly spoke "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter" he said I turned back looking at him as he reached out his hand. I shook it gentle "(M/N) Lestrange.." I said before looking at the Weasley who smiled "And I'm Ron Weasley" He said, "I know who you are.." Ron looked at me and raised a brow "You do?" I nodded "Have we met before?" he asked and I shook my head "No, but you've met the Malfoy's...I live with them" "Oh" he said quietly "You're not like them are you..?" I laughed a little at this and shook my head looking back at Harry "Sorry for the rude question, but do you really have a scar?" I asked him he nods frantically before lifting his short hair of his for head showing the scar "Wicked isn't it" Ron said "Yeah...So cool" I said. Me, Harry and Ron talked for a while longer before a someone came into the cart "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost it" We all simultaneously shook our heads "Holy Cricket you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger!" She says before turning to Ron and me "I'm Ron Weasley" He says "(M/N) Lestrange.." Her eyes go wide but she quickly dismisses it "Pleasure...I suggest you three change into your robes We'll be arriving soon" She said before leaving. She wasn't far wrong, about an hour later we arrived. I leave the train with Ron and Harry before hearing my name being called with a sharp tone. I didn't have time to see who it was before being ushered onto a small rowing boat thing with Ron, Harry, and some others. We got to the school quicker than expected we got into pairs, I ended up with Hermione. As we walked through the halls my hands got sweaty and I started to shake a little receiving strange looks off Hermione "Are you alright? You're shaking and you've got pale" I nod my head taking quiet deep breaths as we reached the top of the stairs where we were stopped by one of our new teachers Mrs. McGonagall. She welcomes us and talks a little before walking off. I stand behind Ron and Harry creating small talk before Draco comes over with a devilish smile playing on his lips. "So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said "I'm Draco...Draco Malfoy" Ron snickers a bit at him before looking down at his feet as Draco starts talking again "No need to ask yours," he said coldly "Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. We'll soon see that some Families are better than others, Potter. Don't go making friends with the wrong kind. I can help you with that" He said and extended his hand to Harry, Who immediately declined it "I think I can tell the wrong kind for my self, thanks" Draco scoffed before looking at me "(M/N) C'mon" He said I looked down and nodded moving away from Harry and Ron and walked off with Draco. I was still a little shakey and Draco noticed immediately as we walked to the back of the chunk of witches and wizards Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of us in their own little conversation "Breathe (M/N)...Everything's going to be okay. I promise" He whispers quietly into my ear. Draco has always been able to calm me down when I'm scared, upset or having a panic/anxiety attack. I'm the only one who sees Draco like this..it makes me feel special. He takes hold of my hand and squeezes it before letting go. The hall doors opened suddenly and we started walking into the hall. I kept my head down hoping not to draw too much attention to my self. Soon one by one sat on the stool and the old dirty hat was placed on their head. My heart was pounding in my chest, Draco had already been up so I was left alone with Harry and a few others. As I tried calming my breathing "(M/N) Lestrange" my name was called gasps were heard from around the room making me feel worse as I slowly walked to the stool and sat down "Hm. A Lestrange...No question. Slytherin!" the hat shouted and was soon removed from my head I quickly got up walking to the Slytherin table sitting away from people as much as I can, even Draco. Dinner went by fast it was soon time to head to the common rooms. I waved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we passed in the corridor going opposite ways before following after everyone else. When we got to the common room we found out who was in whose room for the year. In mine was Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. My bed was the furthest to the end of the room in the corner, Draco's was next to me. It took a good hour for everyone but me and Draco to fall asleep. When everyone finally fell asleep i got changed into my nightclothes and crawled into my bed, The bed dipped at the edge as Draco came and sat down before running his fingers gently through my hair "Everything's going to be fine...You don't have to worry about anyone. I won't let anyone hurt you" Draco said quietly before kissing my head and going back to his bed turning the lights off "Goodnight (M/N)" he said "Good night Draco" I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Spending Time with Draco/ First Morning

**Draco's POV**

I was the first one awake Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were all completely passed out. (M/N) was snoring quietly, he isn't a very heavy sleeper so he'll be awake soon. I decide while waiting for the others to wake up I'll unpack a few things. I grab my last still packed bag from under my bed and quietly opened it. It was only filled with extra clothes and pictures from home...and something wrapped up?. There was a small book-sized item wrapped up in black paper with a note attached

'Dear Draco,

I won't be able to get (M/N) anything for his birthday so I'm giving him this. Give it to him for me

From Aunt Bella'

I read the note frowning Aunt Bellatrix always got (M/N) something for his birthday no matter what...So why hasn't she this time? As I continued to think I didn't realize shuffling on the bed next to me. (M/N)'s awake. "Good morning Sleeping beauty" Blaise's voice echoed the room. He must have awoken as well. (M/N) looks away from Blaise blushing a little. Disgusting. How dare he flirt with (M/N). I give Blaise a glare before looking at (M/N) "Good Morning" he smiles "Good Morning Draco" he said quietly before looking back at Blaise "Good Morning Blaise" Blaise smirks and gets out of bed "I'm getting a shower" he took his pajama shirt off winking at (M/N) before walking out I scoff and roll my eyes.

 

**Your POV** 

My eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light. Draco was sat up on his bed with a piece of paper in his hand frowning. I sat up yawning quietly "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" I looked up around the room. There sat Blaise staring at me with a smirk on his face. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and look away as quickly as possible. I keep my eyes averted until I feel another set of eyes on me. I turn to see Draco "Good Morning," he said quietly "Good Morning Draco" I replied to him quietly in return. I felt bad not answering Blaise and shifted my attention back to him "Good Morning Blaise" in response he smirked and got out of his bed taking his shirt off "I'm getting a shower" he said giving a wink in my direction before leaving. I turn back to Draco who scoffed and rolled his eyes at Blaise "Anyway, this is for you" he hands me something wrapped in black paper my name written in white on the front. "It's from your mom, Aunt Bella. She said that she couldn't get you anything for your birthday so she wants you to have that" he said. I stared at it thinking "Well? Aren't you going to open it?" he asked, "Should I?" "Of course you should your birthday is only a few days away" I nodded before taking off the paper to reveal to ordinary looking notebooks. My name was written in lime green in perfect cursive. As I opened one of them a slip of paper fell out.

"My dearest (M/N),

I'm sorry I cannot have gotten you something you asked for. As you are reading this, I'll be on my way to Azkaban. I hope you have a great year you'll be staying with the Malfoys for the holidays so don't worry about that. I hope the spells and potion notes in the book. You'll definitely enjoy the other one. I've disguised them as notebooks to hopefully keep prying eyes off. I love you, my son"

P.S - Try and not spend all your money on sweets in one go 

Love Momma~"

As I finished reading my eyes filled with tears, Draco rushed over wrapping his arms around me. "Mom's gone to Azkaban" I cry out. Draco tightens his arms around me pulling me close whispering sweet nothings into my ear slowly calming me down "Everything will be okay. She'll get out soon enough don't worry" he said. I picked up the other notebook and opened it. It's filled with moving pictures of Mom and me, Me and the Dark Lord and even some of me and Draco. "Mom made a photo album, it's even got some of us in it when we went to the wedding" I look back at the photo of me and Draco dancing a slow dance, Me in a silver suit and Draco in a black suit. In the corner of my eye, I saw Draco smile and blush a little. "That was a great night," he said giving a little chuckle "Yeah" Crabbe and Goyle must have woken up just after that because the next thing we know is a loud thud and laughing. Crabbe fell off his bed while Goyle laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and got off the bed "Quit messing around you two!" he said sternly causing me to giggle. Blaise came waltzing in soon after with only a towel on. His eyes fell to me and winked again. "Draco. I think I'm gonna get a shower myself" I said quietly "Okay. Take your wand with you" he said looking away from Blaise. I nodded in reply before getting the stuff I needed and left the room heading towards the showers.

~Timeskip till after your shower and you're dressed and ready going back to the dorm~

**Still your POV**

I walked into the dorm room, everything was quiet. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. I look over to Draco's bed, he was looking through the picture album smiling. Draco has dressed in his robes already. I walk over to the bed and sat down "Oh, You're back" He put the book down looking at me "Yeah. Where are the others?" I asked "They went to breakfast, told them I'd wait for you," he said, "Shall we go?" I nod and get up off the bed fixing my robes. Draco came up behind me and completely messed up my hair laughing "Hey!" I shouted "What are you going to do about it? Chase me?" He said cockily "You better start running" I warned, Draco immediately bolted into a sprint out of the room. I grabbed my presents from my Mom before sprinting after him. We ran all the way to the hall and ran inside laughing receiving a few odd looks from other but ignored it. As we sat down I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Hey, guys" "Hey (M/N)" Ron said giving me a smile pink tinted his cheeks "Hey, Have you got potions first?" Harry asked "Yeah with professor Snape then I have muggle studies" Hermione nodded "Same, Looks like we may be in most of our lessons together" she said. I nodded grabbing a sausage roll from a platter filled with them and started nibbiling while we continued our conversation. I didn't even notice Draco staring daggers at them.


	4. First Day and...Jealousy

**Your POV**

Me, Ron, Harry and Hermione spoke most of breakfast, what we're most looking forward to, favourite season or holiday, things like that. Ron would occasionally look over at Draco who's staring at his food with an intense glare not talking nor barely moving. I excused myself from our conversation and turned my attention to Draco "Draco? Are you okay?" Draco didn't respond "Don't waste your time on him Doll~" Blaise, Who had moved to next to me wrapped his arm around my waist making me shift uncomfortably. I didn't have time to react before Draco slammed his hands on the table making a loud noise ring out in the great hall and all other tables grew silent. Draco glared heavily at Blaise who slowly removed his hand from my waist in fear, Draco scoffed and looked at me his face softening a little "I'll see you in class, if not then in the commons later" He stood up quickly with Crabbe and Goyle before leaving abruptly leaving everyone's eyes on him till he left the hall disappearing down the corridor. Soon the hall was filled with noise once again, I turned back around to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were as confused as me "What the bloody hell was that about?" I shrugged unsure myself, i felt Blaise shift around next to me and returned his arm to around my waist "Oh he's just jealous~" Blaise smirked "Go away Zambini" Harry rolled his eyes making Blaise scoff at Harry "Oh i'm sorry Potter" Blaise spat harshly before standing up and leaving "See you later Doll~" Me and Hermione laughed at Blaise, Fred and George had stuck a kick me note on his back as he walked past them. Harry and Ron soon joined the giggling when Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team kicked Blaise's legs causing him to fall. The whole Slytherin and Gryffindor tables erupted with laughter. Soon the tables grew a little quieter as the laughter died down, the morning bell signalling the end of Breakfast rang out. I grabbed my things putting them in my bag before getting up and walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione to class.

**Time Skip**

Draco has ignored me all day..We sat next to each other in every lesson yet he still ignored me!..I kept thinking about it as i walked the corridors towards the great hall, i mustn't have been paying attention to my surroundings, I collided with another student. Pansy Parkinson. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry Pansy" I quietly apoligized to her. "M/N!, Oh it's fine. Why aren't you in the hall though? Dinner already started?" she intertwined her arm with mine and we began walking "I got distracted and lost track of time..I'm sorry i walked into you... i was thinking too much" she giggled "Aw well no harm done is there!. What were you thinking about?" she smiled looking at me "Draco's been ignoring me since this morning, i don't understand why he's ignoring me. Even when im sitting directly next to him he ignored me" I sighed "Well maybe it's because you're hanging around with Potter and the other freaks, Why not come hang with me and Blaise with the others?" She took my hand as we walked into the hall towards our table. "Pansy, M/N" Blaise stood up and waved us over, My attention landed on familiar striking blonde hair and cold grey eyes met mine, he looked at me then Pansy then back at me before looking at our intertwined hands. Draco scoffed and stood up pulling Crabbe and Goyle with him and started to walk away "Draco?" I removed my hand from Pansy's and grabbed Draco's arm making him stop, he looked over his shoulder at me. The hall grew quieter and quieter, all houses intrigued by these first year's drama "What M/N?" Draco spat causing me to flinch "Why are you ignoring me?" he let out a dry chuckle "Sorry, thought you preferred to be eye fucked and touched up by Blaise than have decent company, Or hang around Potter and his freaks" I saw Harry go to stand up in the corner of my eyes "What's gotten into you...?" i shook my head disapproving his attitude "M/N, come on. Don't bother with him.." Harry patted me on the shoulder. I let go off Draco's arm causing a look of surprise to run over his face, I turned away from him and walked away. I sat further up the table so I was opposite Ron, Hermione and Harry. Draco was still looking back in surprise of my actions, usually me and Draco would be inseparable and i'd go no where without him..Dinner continued as normal once Draco left. "Are you okay M/N? " Ron asked his mouth full of food"He's an idiot M/N, he'll regret what he's done" I nodded my head, thoughts running through my mind, making me more upset and angry... "yeah.. I know" Harry, Ron and Hermione tried all dinner to cheer me up...


End file.
